Skies of Arcadia:Next Generation
by Luigifan14
Summary: It's what happens when a giant black moon seems to have overtaken the skies, and Vyse is old, his grandchildren are the heroes now! R
1. Prolouge

A huge evolution roared upon the skies, a seventh moon capable of evil powers died upon the citizens. It was humongous, and seemed to eat all the other moons. At the time this happened, Vyse was a grand father, married to fina, who had 2 sons, Virgil(27), Fred(25) and 1 daughter, Annabelle(32). ((This is where it gets confusing, grab a seat.)) Virgil married Sharene, and had a black son, Alex(2). Fred married Claudia and had 2 daughters, Maria(3) and Camilia(4). Annabelle married Carlos, and had 1 son, Eric(2). The little ones are where this story will follow, they're the future crew to start to sail Arcadia, and figure out how the black moon came to place.  
  
"Grand daddy's going to tell you how he sailed the world" Vyse said to Eric, knowing he wouldn't understand what he was saying."I had my friends behind me, and my family 100%. One day your going to inherit my ship, just like your parents did, and you'll be able to relive my dreams. The only advice I have is, don't be mean to everyone, make friends, maybe you'll round up a crew like old grandpa here. But by the time you have the ship, I won't be here, my time on earth is nearing short. I have more advice actually, Impossible is just a word used by people who end up giving up.Nothing...is impossible."He says, hugging Eric, giving him back to Annabelle."Thanks dad, I thik he needs a wise man to listen to, I know in the future, this will mean alot to him. Bye mom, dad!"She says cheerfully, sailing off to a newly discovered Island, morric cove, where she lives.  
  
((Prolouge end.....What do you think?Please review)) 


	2. Gathering the crew

Chapter-1 Gathering the crew  
  
It was soon enough for Eric to be the captin of his own ship, but he still had no crew.At the time he was 18.He started to think, and the answer seemed obvious,"Ofcourse! Why don't I ask my cousins?"He said Aloud, in the meeting room of Cresent Isle.He goes to what use to be Aika's room, to find Alex, reading about Vyse's Discoveries, and pretty much what he lived, in the book.Alex said,"Hey Eric, been awhile since I've seen you.Been Vaula huntin'?"Alex asked, not much joking at all.Alex was also 18."You can put it that way.....anyways, I have my own ship!I came by to ask if you wanted to join me, I'm going to be just like Vyse!"Eric tells him."You think I was reading this book because I didn't want to sail?Of course I'll go!"Alex says, and they both have a good laugh about that.  
  
After this, Alex and Eric board the Delphinus."Wow!This place is huge!"Alex and Eric say in unison.Eric comments on the flag,"I like this skull flag, but We need something to represent US!" Alex replies with,"Hold it Eric!We still have to get Maria and Camilia!THEN we can pick the flag."Eric finishes with,"Heh, good point!"He spins the wheel and rises the ship."We're going to Morric Coves!"Eric says, turning on the engines and going south from cresent Isle(Morric is north of Pirate Isle.)  
  
As they take landing to the inside of the base, Eric says,"This is the place I guess..."They walk out the ship and are greeted by a friendly builder,"Hello, welcome to Morric Coves, here to visit a family member?a friend?I can take you to them."That's nice, I'm visiting my cousin.Do you know where Maria lives?"Right this way!"She says going up the stairs."You see that house RIGHT infront of the fountain?She lives over there."Alex thanks her, and walks over to her house and knocks.  
  
Knock, knock, knock."Who is it?"A female voice asks."It's Eric and Alex, Maria's cousins."Eric replies."Come right in."Claudia asks,"What is it you want?"Alex replies,"We want Maria and Camilia to come with us on the trip, we're gonna follow in Grandpa's footsteps!"Fred walks by and says,"Alright I'll go get them."He calls both of their names, Maria came down first, then Camilia.Maria was 19, Camilia was 20."Camilia see's Eric and says,"Hi cousins!Whatcha want?"She asks, her being the polite side."Maria says after that, probably something stupid..."Eric says,"So you don't want to join my crew, to follow in are grandpa's footsteps?"Camilia already approved right away, she too was reading Vyse's book.Maria said,"....What ever  
  
((End!That one was longer, please comment, next in store, flag picking, sailing, buying weapons, and first fight.)) 


	3. Prepare

Chapter-2 Prepare!  
  
"Before we set sail, we need a flag."Eric said."Don't be so petty..."Maria comments."We already have a cool enough flag."."That's not the point! We need to show them we're not the same, we need to show them we're TOUGH!To the drawing board!"Eric yells.They all put in hardwork sketching different flags.Eric went first.He showed a picture of a flaming skull in a black background.Alex comments,"I think that's a little TOO tough, they'll think we're Black pirates."That never came to my mind....Camilia, you go next."Eric says, embarressed about his mistake.She shows a picture of a dolphin, wearing skyseer goggles, and winking the other eye.It was on a blue background.Maria says,"It's cute......I hate it..."Alex says,"I like it, but the captin should choose after he see's mine."He suggested.He then showed a picture of a background, gradienting from light to dark blue.In the middle was swirls of white, to show them they we're too fast.Eric thought for a while and decided on Alex's flag, due to it as the best one showed.Camilia was also a good knitter."I'll knit Z bigger one right away!"She says, going off.  
  
The flag is set, and they can have some fun sailing now."I say.....sailors Isle!We're still uneqiupped, and Osman the 3rd has some great wares, but cresent Isle is later."Eric says, grabbing the wheel.Alex suggests,"We should fly way up, over the monsters, so we don't have to fight."Eric does so and sails away.He is having a good time, even singing."I'm on a ship, with my crew!I flew up high,and I got no blues.....uhh...cause I've got cool shoes!"This was annoying Maria."ARGH!PLEASE STOP--" befrore she could finish, he arrived at the island, and stopped singing."Alright everyone!"He said."Let's go buy survival stuff!"They spread out, with an equal amount of money, to buy useful things.Eric came back with Blade of Slumber, Ceramic Armor, Jade Swirl Ring, Sacrulen Crystal x40.Alex came back with a Flutter Blade(boomerang), Nasr Uniform, Vigoro's Chain, and Sacrum Crystal x99.Camilia was more worried about the ship, she bought an Arcwhale Torpedo, 5'Cannon, 10"Cannon Coil, and a, Floor Heater, for comfort.She needed to be equipped though, so Alex was genorous enough to pay for her Hunter's Sword.Maria, she wanted to be the big, tough girl, she bought a De Loco Drill and attached it to her left arm.She wanted to be stylish, attract the mates, she bought a Wind Gem Ring and put it on her right index finger.  
  
"Glad that's over...Forget going to cresent Isle, let's go sail around doing nothing!"Mark said doing the ^.^ eyes.While they were leaving, they met Cephrien, leaning on a wall.Mark and him were friends, since 10 years old."Hey Ceph!Whatcha up to?"Mark asked.Ceph said,"I'm a drifter now, I travel to other places, looking for new stuff."Alex said,"COOL!That's what we're doing...sorta...want to join are crew?"Ceph got off the wall and said,"Sure, I'll be the lookout."They all leave and board the ship.They fly around, untill they meet Balto Jr. The Grandson of the pirate who swore revenge on Vyse!"BLUE ROUGES!"he yells."PREPARE YOURSELVES!"The black pirates board the ship and run into the ship.Everyone!to the deck!We've got battle...."Mark says preparing his mark.  
  
It was Mark vs. Balto Jr., Camilia and the rest, fight 7 goons.Mark and Balto were sword to sword, jump from jump.Mark laughs,"This is what seperates you, from me!"He jumps back, Balto Jr. too...And says PY-RULEAN!The fire's blast was so hard, Balto got blown off the ship.His goons had no captin now, but they were still black pirates, so they all fought , and everyone(except for the goons..they're dead) left with blood, but they were alright.  
  
((PHEW!Give me credit for all this)) 


	4. Boredom

Chapter-3 Boredom  
  
Eric's eye's showed a desperateness for action."Why am I so bored?"He turned his head to Alex and asked."Maybe,"He replies,"Because our grandpa sailed around the world, discovered everything, etc......"Camilia was also struck by boredom, it showed by her not being as Eccentric. It was about half an hour now and suddenly they overcame a Neve-world ship."WOOHOO!"Eric exclaimed as he got the crew ready for battle. The battle begun.  
  
Alex took a sharp left turn as the Commander did right. Alex and the Commander exchanged fire. They fired at the same time for a while, causing their ships to dent. Maria set the magic cannon to Pyrum.Then a blinding red light flashed the Armada, damaging it severely. It fired a Torpedo through it's almost destroyed tubes. Alex used this time wisely to have his ship repaired. When the conditions were almost done, the torpedo struck and hurt the ship. This is good, because if they didn't start repairing when they did, the ship would have combusted. So they fire a Wevles, and seeing how it looks, the Armada were having tons of soldiers repair the ship, it was back to full power again.  
  
"Alex, now is this what we're talking about or what?!"Eric tells him, steering the ship to the left to partially avoid a Crstales attack. Alex is veered to the left, saying,"Guess so....alot better then sitting and staring at the sky...."Meanwhile, on the Neve-world Armada ship...."Increase the speed of the ship!Those pesky Blue Rouges aren't going to stop us!"The commander said as the two soldiers behind them said,"Yes sir!"And they leave the room, increasing the ships speed.  
  
The Neve-world Armada ship rams into their ship, making a huge hole an inch away from scratching Camilia.'We're getting nowhere.....'thought captain Eric."Alright crew, we're boarding the ship!"Eric yells.Alex,who was way ahead of him, was already on deck. He boarded the ship and prepared the boomerang, the others follow with their own weapons. Alex confronted two soldiers. 1 Electried Alex, shocking him, the other attempted to swing at him, but Alex dodged that hit, and countered with a boomerang throw that hit both soldiers in the head, rendering them unconscious. Alex then showed off by doing fake ninja moves.  
  
The crew enters the deck, and fight Sobin, Commander of the ship. He starts off by cracking his steel ship with his sword, to show he was no pushover. Eric slices him with his sword, but it didn't do much to him. He then Pyres all of them, causing them to slip on the floor. Maria gives him a thwack at the head with her artificial arm, which proved to hurt him.Sobin counters, with a swing of his sword causing her artificial finger to crack out. Eric and Alex suddenly felt the moons's power in themselves, and they both attack at the same time. Alex and Eric, moving very swiftly, run to his left and right, confusing him. At the end, Alex and Eric exclaim,"COLLISION....SLASH!!" and jump and come down with the sword and boomerang facing Sobin.Sobin falls to the floor, dropping his sword.Camilia takes the sword and throws it out the window."There, no one'll see that thing again."She smiles, putting the immobole body of Sobin in a closet.  
  
Later back at the Delphinus...  
  
Alex is, again laying back, and Eric is driving the ship.Cehprien is lookout, which is a very boring job, Maria was sitting in the living quarters, while Camilia, was just watching again, losing her ecentricity."How can I be so bored?"Eric asked Alex."Dunno.....Maybe,"He replies."Because our grandpa sailed around the world, discovered everything, etc......"Eric stops the ship and looks back at him."Wow...you have great memory...you said that before we fought New Vaula..."Alex gives a playful laugh,"Hehe, sorry..."He goes and gets his grandpa's history book and read more about Vyse's adventures, after Ramirez.  
  
Meanwhile, in the palace of New Vaula...  
  
"That..that black moon! We MUST harness it's power! It's amusingly strenghtful!"Emperor Isadel Exclaimed."GUARDS!Get me my council at once!"  
  
(TBC) 


	5. Cast

Hi everyone! I'm soooo sorry! I forgot to introduce the characters.(Yes, you can use these descriptions for an RPG.)  
  
Alex is 18, Not too mean, not too nice, who is half-white, but the color that shows is black. He is 6 feet tall, and has dark emerald eyes (like me!).He has black hair (like me!), and is very thankful to be the grandson of Vyse and Fina. He spends most of the day outside, sitting and reading a good book, mostly of Vyse's history, It talks about EVERYTHING in Vyse's life, from life to death.He prefers boomerangs.  
  
Eric is also 18,he likes to be liked, and doesn't like hurting other people's feelings. related to Alex(...Infact...they're all related...), a little smaller, 5'8.(every other character, including this one, are white.) He has ocean blue eyes, and if you look hard enough, you see them sparkling like a real ocean.At times, he seems to think about sailing in water, although he knew it was only a myth.He can't find the one he's looking for, but he'll keep trying.He has brown hair, and his life dream was to be a captin of his own vessel.He prefers Rapiers.  
  
Maria is 19 and is not a very nice person.She is 6'2, she has long brown hair, she has light brown eyes, which she despieses.Her favorite thing to do is to hurt something, which is probably the main reason she joined Eric.She also get's very bored easily.She also dresses like a tomboy.Prefers giant arm substitutes.  
  
Camilia is 20, and is a very nice person, she is a scary 7'2, and has dark purple eyes.She is very pretty and has a matching personaility.Most people dub her 'The Nice Giantess'.She adores her cousins, and friends, she also likes to make people happy.Prefers Cutlass.  
  
...I know...the last two aren't as good as the first, but this'll change, I know it. 


End file.
